A Battle Lost
by Airwalk55
Summary: It had been one battle he could not win. One evil he could not save her from. Could not protect her from. He had failed. One-shot


A Battle Lost  
  
A/N: I do not own Inuyasha. This is my 11th fanfiction. Please read and review!   
  
If fate wished for you to die, then die you will. There is no way out. You cannot run from death. You cannot hide. Death is always just around the corner…where it is least expected. Airwalk55  
  
Sakura blossoms floated all around him as he stood alone on a hilltop. Sadness emanated from his limp body. It had been one battle he could not win. One evil he could not save her from. Could not protect her from. He had failed.  
  
"Kagome! I forbid you to go!" Mrs. Higurashi called to her daughter.  
  
"Mom! I have to! I'll come back! I promise!" Kagome dashed off before her mother could do anything.  
  
"Oh my baby. Come back to us."  
  
"Kagomeeeeeee!" A small orange ball of fur collided with the time traveler's midriff as she climbed out of the well. "I missed you!"  
  
"I missed you too Shippou-chan. How was everybody? Where's Inuyasha?"  
  
"Everyone's fine! Inuyasha was grumpy because we couldn't hunt for shards, but then he went off into the woods all of a sudden." Kagome frowned. Why would Inuyasha suddenly disappear into the woods?  
  
"Shippou-chan, you go back to the village. I need to make sure Inuyasha's okay." Kagome set the kitsune down after he nodded. The miko took her bow from its place on her back and headed into the forest. The warm breeze blew at her jeans and sweater and caressed her cheeks. Her legs protested when she broke into a run. She stopped when she heard some voices through the brush. Kagome peered through and gasped. Inuyasha stood with his arms entwined around Kikyou. Their faces drew closer and kissed. Kagome's heart wrenched painfully. Tears welled in her eyes but she refused to let them fall.  
  
I should have known that he still loved her. Even after we fought and killed Naraku, Kikyou refused to leave. I should just give her my soul and they could live happily. I will soon be gone anyways. Inuyasha. I love you enough to let you go. I'll give him the jewel after it is purified. If I still have the strength to purify it.  
  
Kagome turned from the scene and swiped the tears from her eyes. She raced back toward the village. Just on the outskirts of the village, she heard screams and shouts. Smoke billowed from rooftops. Kagome sped up. Reaching the heart of the village, Kaede's hut, she saw what was causing the destruction.  
  
"Shikon-no-tama! Give me the shikon-no-tama!" The youkai stood nine feet tall and three feet wide. Sharp fangs protruded from a giant mouth. Streams of fire swirled from his open jaws, scorching everything in its path.  
  
Kaede and Shippou had been knocked out. Miroku and Sango were both severely burned. The agile youkai was too fast for them, and Sango's boomerang had been smashed by the youkai. Miroku's kazaana disappeared when Naraku was vanquished.  
  
Kagome notched her arrow and shot it at the youkai. The youkai dodged it and charged toward the miko. Shippou had regained consciousness. Upon seeing Kagome's situation, Shippou leapt in front of her. The poor little kitsune suffered from more burns as the youkai released its wrath on him.  
  
"Kagome mama! Run! I'll hold him off as long as I can!"  
  
"Iie Shippou-chan!" Shippou was thrown to the side and impacted with a tree. Kagome began to cry. Tears of fury and sadness coursed down her cheeks. If I can't even protect my friends, what good am I? I can't even purify the jewel. No. I can't think that way. I have to kill this demon now and purify the jewel before it is too late.  
  
Kagome pulled the jewel from her neck and held it up high. Her emotions heightened her power. The jewel shone brighter and brighter until it was a pure white tinged with soft pink. The light from the jewel spilled forward, destroyed the demon, and healed the wounded. When everything cleared, Kagome looked about. Everything was okay now.  
  
Sango made her way toward her friend. "Kagome-chan, you're back! Are you okay? You look pale."  
  
"I'm fine Sango. I'm just tired from purifying the jewel. I just need some…" Kagome collapsed before she could finish her sentence. Miroku rushed over ad picked her up. Shippou, Miroku, and Sango took Kagome into Kaede's hut while Kaede helped the villagers overcome their daze. The three friends looked worriedly at their friend and wondered where Inuyasha was.  
  
Inuyasha left the clearing from where he last saw Kikyou. She still wanted to take him to hell. He was so confused. Did he still love Kikyou? He could certainly never hate her, but what of Kagome? Did he love her? Inuyasha walked toward the well but stopped. He smelled Kagome. She had come from the well and gone…(his face paled) into the forest. Inuyasha traced her scent to the clearing and then back to the village. He raced toward Kaede's hut when he saw the destroyed homes. When he entered the hut, a pink ball landed on his head. (Pop) Shippou was now in kitsune form again and chewing one of the hanyou's ears.  
  
"We're fighting demons and you're off with Kikyou! Kagome mama's hurt because of you! If she doesn't wake soon, I'm gonna bite off your ears!" Shippou was roughly yanked from the hanyou's head. Inuyasha tossed the kit onto the floor and went over to Kagome's prone form. Her face was deathly pale. Then Inuyasha noticed something. Why was the girl wearing jeans and a sweater in the summer?! Inuyasha looked at her worriedly. When he caught the stares of his friends, he said, "Keh!" and left the hut to brood outside.  
  
That night, Kagome woke. She got up and looked around. Miroku and Inuyasha were outside sleeping. Sango was sitting against a wall and Shippou was cuddled with Kirara. Kagome got up and crept towards the hot springs. When she was out of site, a pair of golden eyes popped open. Inuyasha landed on the ground and followed her.  
  
Kagome slipped off her thick clothing and entered the water, oblivious to the pair of golden amber eyes watching her.  
  
Inuyasha looked on in surprise. Her slender frame had become bony. Bruises blossomed across her pale skin. He watched as tears began to fall from her eyes and shimmer in the moonlight. His ears perked as he strained to hear her soft words.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha. How I love you. I will ever know your lips, your gentle touch. I will never know your love. I wish things were different. I wish I didn't have to go. There are so many things I won't see, won't experience. I set you free from Kikyou's arrow, but I cannot free you from Kikyou. But I will set you free of me. If you are happy, so am I." Kagome's voice broke. Inuyasha looked on in shock. Was she returning through the well forever? Why? Inuyasha disappeared back to the village.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
"Everyone. I'm leaving today. I have to go back home for some testing. I love you Shippou-chan. Come see my mother sometime. Miroku, Sango. I love you guys too. You're like my second family." They couldn't help but think how Kagome's farewell seemed awfully final, but dismissed it as just their imagination. "Can you guys give me a moment with Inuyasha?" They nodded and left.  
  
"Umm. Inuyasha. Thanks for letting me go home for tests. I really appreciate it." Kagome then stepped forward and gave him a hug. When she stepped back, she held something in her hand. "Here." Kagome handed him the rosary. "I don't think you'll need this anymore." Inuyasha thought back to what she had said the night before about setting him free. Was this what she meant? Kagome leaned forward suddenly and captured his lips with her own in a passionate kiss. "I love you Inuyasha." Kagome shoved something into his hand, turned, and jumped into the well, leaving a stunned hanyou standing there. Kagome dropped down on her side of the well and wept. She knew her time had come. This was her last burst of strength.  
  
A day passed in the feudal era. In the modern era, time seemed to flash by for the Higurashi family. The normally happy shrine was melancholy. A little boy, an elderly gentleman, and a middle-aged woman crowded around a teenaged girl.   
  
"Souta, don't forget to play games with Shippou when he comes 'kay? I love you." Souta gazed down at his sister and nodded, unable to speak. "And ji-chan, don't give Inuyasha a hard time. I love you too. Mama. Thanks for being so understanding throughout the years. I love you all so much. Tell them I love them too. Don't be sad." Kagome grasped her mother's hand and placed it in Souta's. "Now Souta, you'll have to help mama and ji-chan around the house 'kay? I'm counting on you." Kagome smiled through her tears. Her breathing hitched and then slowed. Her heart beat steadily slower, but she held on. She still wanted to see Inuyasha again. Even though she had already said goodbye. She still wanted to see him again.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the rosary and jewel in his hand. Kagome's words rang in his mind. His gaze lingered on the well. Yes. He knew what he was going to wish. He wished for the well to always be open. He didn't want to be full youkai anymore. He didn't want Kikyou. He finally realized that what he wanted…what he needed…was Kagome. The jewel vanished after his wish. He jumped into the well and leapt to the tree by Kagome's window. He peered in and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why was everyone crowded around Kagome's bed? Where was Kagome? He slid open the window and crept in. The scent of tears was heavy in the small room.  
  
"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded. Kagome's mom turned around in surprise. Inuyasha drew back when he saw the sadness in those eyes. Kagome's family made room for Inuyasha.  
  
Tears sprung into his eyes when he saw Kagome. Why hadn't he seen it? Why hadn't he sensed it? How could he have not noticed that Kagome was sick? How had he not known? He kneeled by her bed and took her hand. "Kagome. Why. Why didn't you tell us? Don't leave me." Inuyasha's tears poured more steadily as his ears picked up the downward slope of her heartbeat. "Kagome. I love you. Please don't leave me." Kagome looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Thank you for coming. I've…always wanted to…hear you say that. I love…you too. Forever." Kagome's words were labored as she struggled to hold on. "Take care of them. Take care of yourself. Hold me. Inu…yasha…don't leave…me…hold me…for now." Her eyes closed and her breath stilled. Her heart beat valiantly once more and stopped.  
  
"No. Kagome no. Wake up my love. Wake up. I can't lose you now. I can't…no." Inuyasha held her body tightly to him and sobbed for the first time in his life since he was a pup.  
  
Kagome Higurashi was buried beside the Goshinboku. All of her friends and family were there for her burial. Inuyasha's wish allowed Miroku, Sango, Kaede, Shippou, and Kirara to pass through the well and attend her funeral. Kagome's friends clumped together for support. They could not believe she was dead. Her strength and determination was what had kept them going.  
  
Inuyasha knelt beside her grave and wept. He shed more tears for her than he had his entire life. He only lived because Kagome wanted him to.  
  
Shippou was heartbroken. Another mother was taken from him. Kagome's mother followed her daughter wish and adopted him.  
  
Miroku and Sango found each other in their grief.  
  
They would all slowly heal the wounds in each other's heart through love and remembrance of happy times.  
  
He found out later that cancer had stolen her life. It was a disease that he could not sense.   
  
He lived solely because she wished him to. Sad golden orbs looked out at the vast hills and forests of the Sengoku Jidai. Flashes of happiness would light in his eyes when the old gang cheered him up, but the shadows of sorrow were never gone.  
  
He had been unable to save his one and only love. He waited for the time when he could join her once again. But for now, he would just wait. Wait for the time he would meet his Kagome again.  
  
A/N: Well…what do you think of it? I didn't really go into detail because I wanted it to be a one-shot. Please review and tell me how I did! If you liked this one, you might like Too Late, written by me also. That one's a bit more upbeat. 


End file.
